The best day of my life
by becca-angel
Summary: its all starts one lunchtime in the forks high achool cafeteria - i suck at summarys so plaese read and REVIEW --- i assure you the stories better


_**The best day of my life **_

_**Author – becca-angel**_

_**A twilight fanfic**_

_**A/n – this is purely a one shot but I can make a sewuel if any of you have any good ideas - =) so please review and ill write =) love to you all becca x **_

_His golden eyes stared at me from across the room. The boy was sitting in the corner with a few others, they all had a tray of food in front of them though none of them were eating and it seemed like they weren't making much of a conversation either. I had heard that they were related in some way or another and their appearance proved this. Every one of them was pale and they all had golden-honey__ coloured__ eyed, I could see this even though I was sitting the other side of the room. All of their features were straight, perfect, and angular. This was not the reason for why I couldn't bare myself to look away from them. I stared at them because their faces all similar yet different, they were all devastatingly beautiful. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful, but I decided the boy with the bronze coloured hair who was looking back at me with those warm golden-honey coloured eyes was exceptionally beautiful compared to the others. _

_I guessed that it was the end of lunch as the cafeteria started to quickly empty a few moments after a loud bell had sounded through the school, which also meant it was the fifth lesson of the day. As I walked into the surprisingly warm classroom I noticed him, the golden eyed boy from the cafeteria sitting on a table next to the only available seat in the whole classroom. I walked gracefully over to the teacher, who not by my surprise knew exactly who I was and escorted me over to the empty seat next to the beautiful boy. I sat down and started doodling on the front of my notebook waiting for the class to commence, the boy must have hopped of the table where he had been sitting as I heard very clearly the chair next to me move but I still carefully continued with the drawing on my notebook. "Hello," said the quiet musical voice that I automatically assumed to be his. _

_I looked up from my drawing, stunned by his magical voice. Everything about him seemed beautiful. He was sitting as far away from me as possible, probably because the heater was next to him. That was my assumption; I didn't smell I'd just checked that, so the heater seemed the most logical reason for the vast amount of space between us. _

"_My name is Edward Cullen" he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself at lunch. You must be Bella Swan." _

_My mind was rotating with mystification. I had to speak; he was waiting. But I couldn't think of anything to say back to him. "H-how do you know my name?" I stammered politely as I could in this normal voice of mine. He laughed a captivating soft laugh._

"_Oh, everyone knows your name I think. The whole village has been looking forward to your arrival." He was looking up at me through his impossibly long lashes; his golden eyes were soft, but somehow still scorching with mystery. I wanted to answer him, I don't know how he done it but he had dazzled me. It must have been those striking eyes of his, but again I was lost for words. "Urmm…I assume my dad has been talking about then," that was all I could manage to say before shying away behind my dark wavy hair. _

"_Yes he has, I heard about you coming to town a couple of weeks ago, but apparently he has been talking about it since he heard that you were coming to live with him. Everyone was so glad when you arrived, he looked so happy." _

"_Oh." That was all I could manage to say for the time being. I sat in the uncomfortable chair next to the amazing scent that was quite evidently coming from Edward. I had been in an accelerated class at my previous school for this subject so I already knew most things, which was good. It meant that I didn't have to listen that much, it gave me more time to think, more time to think about him. Edward. _

"_Would you please tell me what you're thinking before I go mad Bella?"_

_I was bewildered to hear his voice even though it was already so familiar to me. "Im thinking..." I was struggling to say anything. What could I say? I couldn't tell him the truth that I was thinking about him and only him. "Im thinking what to do my dad for dinner. He cant cook you see, so I have to do for him. It's that or we go to a café every night." That seemed an acceptable thing to say, reasonable yet true because Charlie couldn't cook._

"_Oh, urmm would you like to go out with me on Saturday, have dinner after. I just wanted to ask incase you didn't have any plans; I thought we could get to know each other."_

_Wow, I had just been asked out by the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen in my entire existence. "Where would you like to go?"_

"_Im sure you like surprises, trust me you'll love it. So is that a yes?" He said in a low calm tone._

"_Yes I suppose it is. Where shall I meet you?" Wow this was amazing, he was going to take me somewhere he was sure I would love and then for dinner after. _

"_Bella, im going to pick you up of course."_

"_Do you know where I live then?" I said with a worried expression on my face. Then I remembered everyone knew where Charlie lived. He knew almost everyone in this small but yet remarkably amazing town._

"_Of course I do, mostly everyone knows where your dad lives. He's such a friendly man." He quickly explained._

_That was true my dad wasn't horrible to anyone, he would often talk to people on the street just to make a friendly conversation. The bell sounded, this lesson had gone so quickly I hadn't even noticed until Edward brought me out of my daydream. Had I just been imagining what had happened? Or was it real? _

"_Ok I guess ill see you tomorrow." Edward said._

_Ok so it was real, I was really going out with Edward tomorrow. "Ok." I replied. It was the end of the school day, time to go home._

_I opened my eyes and gazed above me in wonder. Was today really happening? Everything was so clear, sharp and defined. As I had just woke up the bright light overhead was still blindingly-bright, but yet I could see the glowing strands of the filaments inside he bulb. I could see each colour of the rainbow beaming of the crystal on my bedside. As I became used to the light I could distinguish the individual grains in the dark wood ceiling above._

"_Isabella!"_

_It was my dad, he probably didn't know how to put the gas on or something, I thought I better go and help him before he blew the house up. "Coming Char-Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face it was Dad. I jumped out of bed and rushed down the stairs._

"Bella_, someone knocked for you I believe it is Edward Cullen. He said you and him where going out today, he said he was going to take you to dinner too." Charlie said rather rapidly. "He's in the living room."_

_Wow this was really happening Edward was in my house, in my living room. "Urmm dad can you keep him talking, I need to get ready. I'll be as quick as I can."_

"_Sure, don't make him wait to long though." He answered._

_It was true, I couldn't make him wait to Charlie's story's can tend to bore some people. I rushed upstairs and into my room. I grabbed my clothes out the drawer and my vanity bag of the dresser. Ten minutes later I was ready, I didn't have to wear makeup I had perfect clear skin with no spots, the sort of skin people would pay so much money in beauty products to have so I didn't have to waste time to do that. I walked or rather ran down the stairs, grabbed my coat and walked into the living room. Edward was leaning across the table talking to Charlie on the other side, he noticed me straight away and motioned for me to come over to him._

"_Bella won't be out to late tonight, we're just going to go somewhere then im going to take Bella to dinner. I'll make sure she's safe I promise." The soft musical voice I hadn't heard for a day explained._

"_Okay Robert. Love you Bells." Dad pronounced._

"_Love you too dad." I kissed him softly on the cheek then walked out the door Edward just behind me. He leaned down and spoke three quiet words in my right ear._

"_You look dazzling."_

"_Thanks, you look lovely too." It was true he looked devastatingly stunning just like yesterday. We were standing next to his car now; he opened the door for me to get in and I willingly did. In a few seconds he was in the driver's side, his hair looked astonishing his eyes even more beautiful than when I first saw him._

"_So where you taking me?" I questioned him._

"_Well were going to a place that I used to go to when I was a child. Its beautiful just wait and see". He retorted_

_After about twenty minutes we pulled up in a carpark, I still had no idea where I was or where I was going but for some odd reason I already trusted Edward and I hadn't even begun to get to know him properly yet. _

"_You look worried." He laughed._

"_Well apart from the fact I have no idea on where we are or where we're going im fine." I laughed back. He laughed that charismatic soft laugh again, it was beautiful. He was beautiful. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world at the moment he laughed, maybe I was the luckiest girl in the world I just didn't know it yet._

"_By the way, im not leaving you."_

_What did he mean? "What do you mean." I replied._

"_What I mean Bella is that, I know you have no idea where we are or where were going and im not the kind of boy who will leave you in the middle of nowhere. It's okay ill keep you safe, so you can get that worried look of your face."_

_I hadn't even noticed that I had a worried look on my face but I smiled anyhow. He stepped out of the car and like a gentleman came round to my side and opened my door for me. He held out his hand gesturing for me to take it so I did. I took his hand and stepped out of the car too, it was cold outside where we were, he must have noticed this when he took my hand as he draped his jacket over my shoulders and held me close next to his warm body. My heart began to race; he must have felt this because he gave out a low laugh. We began walking towards the west up a hill; it was tiring and without asking me he carefully positioned me onto his back and carried me up to the top then set me down. Edward covered my eyes and walked me cautiously forward._

"_You ready." He asked._

"_Yes." This was amazing so romantic. He took his hands of my eyes, it was beautiful full of wild flowers of all different colours and the view was like that of a fairytale._

"_You like it." He said nervously._

"_I-it-its beautiful." I stuttered a bit saying this but it was true this boy was amazing; this place was perfect how could I not like it?_

_A few hours had passed in the meadow before he carried me back down the hill and drove us to the restaurant he would be taking me too. The waitress came out and asked what we both wanted, Edward said he would have what I wanted so I had a glass of coke and plate of lasagna. The whole time the waitress served us he didn't look at her once, he seemed thoroughly interested in me. I could see by the look in the waitress's eyes that she didn't like this atall, she was pretty but he still remained focused on me. When we had finished our food he paid and then drove me home, the whole time asking me questions such as what do I like?, what do I do in my spare time? The question that stood out the most was when he asked me if I had a boyfriend. No I didn't so I told him that, what would he want to know this for? Maybe he liked me or something. Only minutes after he had asked me that question we arrived at my house._

"_Bella love."_

"_Yes Edward."_

"_Can I tell you something?"_

"_Of course you may." I replied._

"_Well this may sound a bit weird but, before you my life was like a moonless night. Very boring, but there were stars – points of light and reason…and then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire, there was brilliancy and there was beauty. It seems to me like jealousy is a strange thing so much more powerful than I would have thought, I think I love you Bella, well actually I don't think I love you I know I do."_

_Wow! Edward had just told me that he loved me._

"_I-I love you too." I had no idea he felt the same way about me as I did for him. Suddenly out of nowhere he was kissing me. He was so gentle so caring, now I knew I was the luckiest girl in the world. "Come in, if you want to." I asked him._

"_Okay, are you going to introduce me to your father as your boyfriend then?"_

"_I guess I am." I chuckled. Just like before he walked round to my side of the car and opened the door. This time he did not gesture for me to take his hand, he just took mine and pulled me close to his warm body. This yet again made my heart go into a frenzied flutter._

_Later that night Edward drove home, I had introduced him as my boyfriend. It was now all official Edward was my boyfriend; I could just imagine the looks on Jessica's face when she found out. My best friend was going to be so jealous, I think from what she told me that Edward had turned her down when she had plucked up the courage to ask him. Poor Jessica, oh well she would get over it eventually. I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside my window and there on the bedside table was a note._

_**Bella,**_

_**Do you know that I love you? Well I already told you, but im going to keep saying it. There are no lies in these words, not one bit. Your smile keeps me alive; it is one more reason for me to keep fighting. I would give you my soul for comfort, even if it leaves me dark and cold. Also when I hold you close, I can feel your heart beat fast and I think to myself that ive found that 'someone' at last. Look after my heart – ive left it with you…ill see you soon..**_

_**I love you - Edward xxx**_

_He hadn't even been in my room, well not yet anyway. Maybe he had put it in my room when he went to the toilet. It was so cute, I never thought I'd find someone like him but I have and im not letting go. I had found my 'someone' at last too. Just like the yesterday I was ready in ten minutes, I was sitting at my computer checking my emails from my mother and writing back to her when I heard a car horn outside my house. I peered out of my window and was bewildered to see Edward standing against the side of his car. I shut down the computer, grabbed my schoolbag and walked out the door._

"_Thought you might like a lift to school with me." He shouted across the lawn._

"_Urmm thankyou, yeah that would be nice." I replied back to him when I reached him. He gave me a hug and kissed me on the forehead and opened the door for me, I gracefully got into the car and we drove off to school. When we arrived in the car park everyone was staring._

"_Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmet are riding in Rosalie's car today." Those were his brothers and sisters I guessed._

"_Oh, everyone's staring at us." I whispered._

"_Only because you look beautiful." He laughed. But I could see in his eyes he truly meant that I looked beautiful._

_Four years had passed and I was still with Edward, he had proposed to me two months into our relationship and we were married in the summer. His family had given us our own cottage for our wedding present, it was perfect. Me and Edward were meant for each other and we were happy. Everyone accepted that, even Jessica eventually. Edward put his hand under my chin to lift my lips to his. _

"_No ones loved you as much as I love you, you know." I said._

"_As I love you, so the lion fell in love with the lamb."_

"_What a stunning lion he is." I laughed. I meant it though. He was just as stunning as he was four years ago when I met him._

"_What a strikingly dazzling lamb she is." He laughed back. The look in his eyes said it all though, he really meant it. One thing that is different from all those years ago is that I found out his family's secret, that their vampires. Me and Edward had a child, a little girl called Reneesme and now im one of them. As I had Renesmee when I was human i had to be changed or she would have killed me being half vampire and everything. I gave birth to her just a few months after we were married and she looks like a seven year old now but she's only three. This life is perfect…I wouldn't change a thing... now I guess we just continue into our small but perfect piece of forever._

_**a/n : thankyou for reading – please review and write ideas so I can write a sequel x thanyou love to you always becca x **_


End file.
